No se que me causas (Drabble) (AU) (Yuri)
by Ivonnette-Cat
Summary: Se conocen en secundaria, y a medida del tiempo, ella se da cuenta de la extraña sensación que le causa "No se que es lo que me causas" /-/(Yuri)/-/(Drabble)


_Hola-Hola _¿Cómo están?

Esta vez, escribo algo totalmente diferente. Les aviso, es **YURI** (**MujerxMujer**)

Por mi parte, no soy fan, ni nada por el estilo a este género… No es de mi preferencia, así que no soy experta.

Recuerden dejar sus comentarios y opiniones acerca de lo escrito. Espero lo disfruten.

~…•…~

**Summary:** Entiendo el obstáculo del sexo, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme así por ti. Tengo miedo de lo que mi cuerpo quiere hacer, pero con ser tu amiga me conformo /-/(Yuri)/-/(Drabble)

**Disclaimer:** Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, cada uno de estos personajes son obra de DC Comics.

**Advertencia: **

•**YURI **–Relación Mujer x Mujer-

•**NO contiene Lemmon**

~…•…~

No sé qué era lo que me causaba, pero me ponía nerviosa al verla.

Su cabello de color morado fantasía, sus ojos profundos, sus labios.

Amaba esa actitud en ella, era fría y ruda cuando lo necesitaba; intimidaba a cualquiera, y no le importaba, jamás alguien se metería con ella.

La admiraba gracias a su carácter, que era fuerte. Y puedo asegurar que era la única, que a pesar de eso veía ternura en sus ojos.

Desde que había entrado a esa secundaria, mi vida cambio completamente. Ella me defendía de cualquiera que se quisiera propasar conmigo, yo le estaba muy agradecida. Siempre he intentado acercarme a ella, y poco a poco lo he logrado…

Hay algo que me asusta… y es la mezcla de sensaciones que tengo al verla, tengo miedo. Quisiera tomarle de la mano, abrazarla; incluso… besarla.

Ella se acerca poco a poco a su asiento correspondiente, y le sigo para conversar unos minutos con ella

—Buenos días Rachel

—Buenos días— responde paciente

Y así es cómo comienza un día cualquiera con ella, intentando ahogar mis sentimientos, callarlos, mientras todo me quema por dentro.

—Tú actitud me encanta, es increíble cómo eres—Le halago pasado un tiempo

—No entiendo

—Tienes un carácter fuerte…—Suspiro—Me encantaría ser así

—No sabes de lo que hablas—Dice de manera indiferente, mientras dirijo mi vista hacía ella, a lo que responde—A veces no es "increíble" ser así

—¿A qué te refieres?—Pregunté confundida

—Todos se intimidan contigo, incluso la persona que te interesa… Si alguien quiere causarte problemas, normalmente lo hace para después burlarse de ti; es como si fueses…—Realizó una pausa—Una payaso, una atracción para divertirles

Me entristecí al escuchar esto, y su mirada se encontraba agachada

—Tú me agradas—Respondí con una sonrisa mientras buscaba sus hermosos ojos

—Y tú a mi, Kori—Me miró alegre, con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas—Ojalá fuera como tú

—Ser cómo yo tampoco es genial, tiene su lado negativo, todos piensan que te pueden pisotear

—Igual, ambos extremos son malos

—¿Moraleja?—Y reímos un poco al terminar; tomé un poco de aire y continué—Todos los extremos son malos al fin y al cabo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, mientras yo me perdía en sus ojos. Me encantaría dejar de sentir esto.

—¿Hace cuánto decidiste pintarte él cabello?—Pregunté para cambiar el tema

—Hace… un par de meses—recordaba—Estoy pensando en volver a tener el cabello negro, definitivamente no estoy hecha para este tipo de cosas

—Ambos se te verían encantadores, Rachel.

—Supongo que gracias—volvió a sonreírme.

Me retire de allí ya que el profesor había llegado al salón.

Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esta sensación, a reservarme de abrazarte… besarte, por qué… somos mujeres, y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Miras de manera interesada aquel libro pesado que siempre cargas, quisiera conocer tus pensamientos y sentimientos. Eres siempre tan misteriosa…

Y sin importar ese pequeño obstáculo; Rachel Roth, tú me encantas.

~…•…~

_Y… ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo les pareció?_

_Esto lo he escrito un día por aburrición, y lo fui perfeccionando con el tiempo. Sólo se me ocurrió de un pensamiento, y lo he hecho para cambiar un poco de ambiente, y refrescar un poco mí _Musa, _creo que está un poco agotada._

_Recuerden, por favor, dejar _reviews_ para poder cambiar errores, etc. _

_Gracias por leer, y que pasen un agradable día~ _


End file.
